Love thy Enemy
by FoxFaceIchi
Summary: This is a short story about what happens when Draco decides to get payback, sexually. The summary suck, but what the heck. There's also a lemon.


A/N: I'm writing this Harry Draco short story because 1) I was bored. 2) I this picture of them kissing and I just had a sudden urge to do this. And 3) because I felt like it! Anyways, I've rated this story R because there's going to be a lemon. I would say for cursing to, but I'm not much of a curser. This story isn't fully planned out; as I said before I was bored, so don't expect any Langston Hughes masterpiece. Well on with the story.

-----------------------

God sometimes put the love of your life right under your nose.

You just have to sniff them out.

-----------------------

Love thy Enemy 

Harry sat at his desk, a stack of papers on his desk that McGonagall had left for him to check for his detention sentence, along with that thickheaded moron Draco Malfoy who was sitting across from him.

He growled lowly as he looked at Draco, his eyes throwing nothing but hate towards that blonde hair boy. Draco felt eyes on him and looked up to see Harry looking at him.

"What the hell are you looking at Scar head?" He snarled.

"It doesn't matter what I'm looking at Malfoy, mind your own business!" He snapped back.

"Apparently, you were looking at me! So it is my business."

"Why does it matter that I was looking at you, ferret. My eyes can look wherever that what to."

Draco cut his eye at Harry and returned his attention back to the papers he was grading, though his mind was still on Harry.

_He always gets me so damn angry! I'd love to shove him off the roof of this castle. Plus he's starting with me again! That's what got us into these in the first place_.

Harry too returned his attention to his paper, and thought about his own nasty remarks about Draco.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._ Harry thought repeatedly._ I hope this detention will be over soon. The sooner I finish, the sooner I'll be able to take him out of my sights. _

_All those times he made a fool out of me, I have to get pay back somehow, but how can I do that?_ Draco thought to himself.

Not paying attention to what they were doing, both Draco and Harry hands went reaching out for the same paper. Draco's hand laid gently on Harry's. It was as if time stopped when they reach each other's warm hands. They both stared one another in the eyes, but Harry quickly snapped out of it and pulled his hand back.

"Don't touch me Malfoy and watch what you're doing next time." Harry snapped and with one more awkward look at Draco, he started writing again. Draco sat there stunned at what had just now occurred. He kept his eyes on Harry for a while longer. He could just make out the sterling green eyes and luscious lips of the raven-haired boy, for his face was looking down towards the paper.

_He could a great boyfriend to me if he wasn't such a jackass_. He thought jokingly.

Draco had always joked about his sexual preferences. He has always liked girls for as long as he knew, but about a few years ago, he started to feel a liking towards guys, especially this one guy, but that's another story.

_Wait! I think I have an idea. Potter seems as if he's straight, and wants nothing to do a gay person. I can't break him physically, so how about I screw up his mind. What if I... _Draco gave a grinned. This was just too perfect. He looked back at the teenager. In one swift motion, he grabbed the quill out Harry's hand.

Harry gave an angry glare at Draco. "What the hell are you doing? Give me back my quill!"

Harry's face turned from angry to perplexity. Draco was staring at him intensely with his large icy-gray eyes. Harry shivered slightly at the stare. It was as if he was looking into his soul. It was silent for a while. Harry was lost in Draco's eyes, but he was returned back to reality when he heard Draco's voice.

"Harry?"

"W-Wha?" Harry stammered. The way that he said his name was different from his usually cocky voice. It almost sounded seductive. And since when did Draco call him Harry.

"Why is it that you hate me?"

"W-What kind of question is that?"

Draco moved his hand to touch Harry's. Harry shivered even more. He could've just taken his hand away but for some reason, he kept it there. Draco grinned mentally and stood up from his seat so he could lean closer to the nervous raven-hair boy.

"I want to know. I don't want you to be mad with me. All those times I crack jokes on you and your friends, I was just a little crazy then. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Um,"

"Why are you so speechless?" Draco grinned and then chuckled. "Am I freaking you out?"

"Yes you are, and what with the whole 'I'm sorry for this' act, Malfoy?"

"I just figured that since we are in our final year at Hogwarts, it would only be right to finally squash our bitty enemy relationship," he got closer. "And start a new one, hopefully one both of us well enjoy."

Harry's heart started racing. What the hell was Malfoy playing at? But for some reason he would tell him off like he always did. Secretly, even to himself, he was rather enjoying this conversation.

Harry finally got a grip of himself and slid his hand out from under Draco's. "I told you not to touch me." He said sounding as if he was unsure he wanted to do that.

Draco sat back down in his seat and picked up his quill, not before putting Harry's quill in the ink container. "If that's what you wish, Harry."

The seductiveness in his voice almost made Harry forget that Draco called him by his first name. "Since when did you start calling me that?" He asked, furious that Draco would say his name as if they were friends.

"Call you what?"

"Harry."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said his voice sounding amused.

Harry glared at him. _Something was up with him. He is acting very strange. It was although he was flirting with me, but that's not possible, is it? He doesn't seem like he's the kind of person who is...err...queer to me._

Harry gave another look at Draco who had now started marking his paper once more. There was something about him that Harry had just notice. Never before had he thought of this, but Malfoy was incredibly sexy! His wonderful platinum blonde mane, which was slicked back with gel, glistened because of the lowly lit light coming from the candles. His eyes were the amazing color of icy-gray and although the color look as though it was ice, it burned with a sense of fire to them, Harry shivered when he noticed Draco firm, muscular body. Draco would have past for an angel if he weren't a devil he is now.

_Wait! What am I saying? I don't like Draco. I don't like any boy for that matter. I am strictly for girls only. Aren't I? _Harry shook his head. _Of course I am! I would never fall in love with a guy. Besides, Malfoy was probably just pulling my leg with that whole act. We're talking Malfoy here! His middle name is liar! He can't be into me, he just can't be,_

Too busy fighting with his own emotions to realize that Draco was finished, marking all his papers. He let out a smug grin.

_I'm already getting to Scar head. I can tell. I should push it a bit further. _

He got up from his seat and checked his watch. They only had about five minutes left; he had to do this quickly before McGonagall came back.

Harry rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. He was a little tired from Quidditch practice and his detention sentence. He couldn't wait to get back to his dormitory and go to sleep. He suddenly jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his neck. Harry knew they belonged to Draco. He felt the blonde teenager heavy breathing on his neck causing him to hitch a breath.

At first he didn't know what to do. Malfoy all of a sudden wrapped himself around him, how was he supposed to act? "What the hell are you doing? Get off me." He said, his voice was nowhere near demanding.

Draco chuckled in his ear. "Why would I want to do something like that?" Draco took one of his hands from around his neck and slowly slid it down his arm. When he reached down to his hand, he gently laced his fingers with Harry's. He felt his fellow classmate tremble slightly under his touch. Draco grinned at such a reaction he was having. This was turning out better than he thought.

Harry turned his head to face Draco so that he could curse him out but immediately stopped when he saw Draco's gaze. He was doing it again! Those eyes. It was like a trap, and this was the second time he fell for it! He wasn't sure if it was just he, but could've sworn Draco's face was getting closer to his. Any second there face would meet.

_I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, _He keep repeating to himself. Over and over again, as though praying he wouldn't be kissed. It never even dawned to him to move or simply say no. All he knew was that Draco was setting him in a trap, and he was falling for it. "M-Mal-" was all he could mutter out before Draco gently lips had pressed on Harry's. Harry closed his eyes, wrapped up in the wondrous kissed that he was having with the blonde boy. As quickly as it started, it ended. He kept his eyes closed, still traumatized by what had just occurred. He opened them when he felt Draco's warm body move off his own.

Harry looked up at his classmate. He was walking out of the classroom. He didn't even say he was leaving or anything, he just got up and left, but Harry didn't care. He needed the time to himself to think.

Draco had told McGonagall, who had been coming the hallway at the time, that he was done. When she let him leave, he raced over to the silhouette of a corner. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. He had experience the greatest kiss he ever had! It wasn't even a french kiss. Imagine what that would be like. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. HE needed to kiss those lips again, and that wasn't an option. He started thinking about if they went further. Could he actually sleep with him? He had only hope. Dirty thoughts came into his mind and as he did, the soon realized his manhood started to grow hard from excitement.

"Damn! I have to control myself. I'm not even interested in Potter. This is just payback nothing more."

Even though he told his mind that, his body wasn't believe it. His body finally calmed down and he soon walked back to his House.

For almost the entire year, Draco would secretly flirt with Harry. Too confused about his own emotion, Harry told no one. They wouldn't have understood. While in their meetings, Draco had secretly started to actually like Harry. Catching himself a few time, Draco would daydream about Harry, or wonder where he was or who he was with. It was getting really annoying.

Draco laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was far away from reality. It was in he mist of a war with his emotions for Harry_. I can't like him. I said that I wasn't going to like him. I just can't. When we had that detention, I told himself that this was just payback, but for some reason I feel like the one being fool. I know I have a great desire for Harry, but is it love? _

Draco shook his head_. No it can't be. I'm in love with someone else. I would abandon on him, even if he did that to me. He's going to come back I know it. _

Draco turned on his stomach so his face was buried in his pillow. Harley, I will never give up on you, even if I find someone else.

Draco closed his eyes and went almost straight to sleep.

(Draco's Dream)

Draco looked around and saw all black. There was nothing around any where except darkness. All of a sudden the figure of a very handsome man came into view. Draco gasped. "H-Harley?"

The boy had brown, unruly hair. His hazel eyes were bright and bold like a child's. He appeared to be smiling at something. He always loved his smile. Beside that image, there was an image of Harry.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco said to himself.

"Draco? Draco?" Draco looked around to find who was calling him. "That sounded like Harley."

"Draco it's me."

"Harley?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you Harley, I want to see you."

"I'm sorry but you can't. I've only come to tell you something. Have you been falling in love with someone else?"

"Why would you ask such a dumb-ass question as that? Of course I'm not!"

"Draco, I can't stand seeing you like this. You were always kind to others, but ever since that day, your heart has turned black. That is not how y Draco was."

Well how can you blame me for acting the way I do? It not my fault!" Draco exclaimed in anger and then hitched a breath. "I'm so sorry Harley. I'm not saying it's your fault either, it's just that-" He was caught off by his past lover.

"It's alright Draco. To be perfectly honest, I think it is my fault and I'm sorry that I made you hurt thee at few years, but you must move on! I'm never returning back!"

"Don't say that that's not true. I'll find a way to bring you back I'll won't stop until I do."

"Draco, lovely, I'm dead. I can't come back. Not ever. And as much as I want to be with you, we both know it's not possible. I want you to be happy, and the only person who could do that now is him."

Draco looked around and wondered who he was talking about, but his eyes fell on Harry. "Potter you mean. No that not possible. I can't fall in love with him. It's just a little prank that I'm playing on him. We have nothing between us."

"Oh really. Then why is it that you are still continuing your so-called prank? Why is it that you think about him every single minute? Why is it that you wanted him to become your friend in your first year?"

Draco stood silent. What is said was all right. Draco had always been attracted to Harry. "But what about you?" He mumbled, as if trying to hold in tears.

"I do feel a little depressed that I can't not be with you, but like I said before, I only want you to be happy. Just promise me that you two will never leave each other. Also never forget me."

Draco nodded. "I promise you."

(End of Draco's dream)

Draco fluttered his eyelids opened. It was already morning and he was the only one in his dormitory. They probably all went do to breakfast. He groggily sat up and yawned, he soon remembered his dream and knew it wasn't just a dream. There was real about it.

_I would do also anything Harley would ask me to and I'm not going to stop now, even if it was a dream. I have to talk to him. _

"Harry you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up to face the brown hair girl.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Cheer up mate. We only have a week of school left and then there will be no more Hogwarts." Ron blurted out.

"It would seem a little strange not to come back here next year. I can't believe it our last year!" Hermione said. "We'll still keep in touch right?"

"Of course we are! I'll be super upset if we don't."

Hermione and Ron kept talking to each other while Harry was locked in thought.

_This entire year, Malfoy has been flirting with me, and I can't help but like it. But I don't like men. I can't. I don't know why I just tell him to stop. He just has this spell over me. Every time I'm near him, I never feel like I'm in danger or he's going to hurt me. Could I'm be in love with him?_

"Harry!"

Harry looked to his friends who called him out of his train of thought. "Yeah?"

"Harry, something is on your mind. Now tell us." Hermione demanded.

"Yeah what's up mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. It's nothing. Look I gotta go. I have to do something. See you at breakfast."

His two best friends gave him skeptical looks but Harry ignored them. "Honestly I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Alright we'll see you at breakfast. I'll save you a seat." Hermione said and with that, they walked to the Great Hall.

Harry didn't have to go nowhere. He just wanted to be alone and think without any interruptions. He made his way and the castle just wandering like a lost ghost. While in the midst of his thought's, strong hands into an empty classroom suddenly jerked him. Harry looked at his captor. IT was Draco.

"What are you doing?" asked, shocked and confused at the same time. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. There was something different about them. They weren't there usually cocky, happy, glowing eyes that he usually had. They were very serious.

"I need to tell you something Harry,"

Harry heard a slightly different tone in Draco's voice than other times. What ever he wanted to tell him, he was serious about it.

"Harry, This past year I have been falling in love with you."

Harry hitched a breath. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

"I wanted to tell you that before school was over, because I was hoping that we could be together. I know we've never really gotten along, but I was been attracted to you. I always wanted to be with you. I've just been too thick to realize. A good friend of mine, he showed me how much you meant to me."

Harry was wide-eyed at Draco's announcement. Draco frowned.

_I knew he didn't feel the same way._ "I'll let you think about my proposal." HE started walking towards the door, but Harry caught his hand. Draco turned around to face him. They started into each other's eyes. "Draco, I've thought about it," Harry put his head down. "And I think I love you too."

Draco's heart started racing. Harry was in love with him. He thought he was going to burst with emotion. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's and moving in to give him a kiss on the lips. The kiss was a first light and sweet but soon Draco added more force and passion. Harry moaned and opened his mouth to let Draco's begging tongue inside. Harry thought he would melt. The kiss was so much better than any other he ever had. Draco's tongue searched every corner of his mouth and so much more. He finally couldn't take any more and shook Draco a little telling him he needed to breathe. He reluctantly slid his tongue out the raven-hair boy's mouth.

The two started breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. They then looked at each other. "That was amazing!" Harry said as he slid down the classroom wall and sat down on the floor. Draco followed, sitting right next to him. "Yeah it was." He agreed. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and started playing with chest with his finger. Draco wished he didn't do that. It was starting to get hard. Thank god it wasn't noticeable.

"Draco?"

"Nnhm?" HE said so Harry knew he was listening.

"Will you go all the way with me?"

Draco looked down at him. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I am."

That was music to Draco's ears, but he didn't want seem as if he was excited. "Are you sure you want to?"

Harry picked up his head and leaned forward to gently kiss Draco. "I'm sure."

Draco nodded. There was no arguing with him. "Alright. But shouldn't we go somewhere somewhere else? Someone might catch us."

Harry grinned and got up. "I know a place where we can go."

Thirty minutes later, they were in a cozy looking room where there was even a king size bed in it. "I've never seen this room before. Where did it come from?" He asked.

"Someone told me about this room in my fifth year. It changes to fit the need of a person." Harry sat on the bed. Draco sat next to hi. He couldn't wait any longer he had to kiss those lips that looked like they needed to be kissed. Draco tackled Harry was he went in for a kiss. There was much force in it, but Harry didn't mind. Draco took off Harry's glasses and put them on the nightstand near by. Harry opened his mouth and let the blonde boy go to business.

_**This is my first ever Lemon in my life so it not the best thing in the world, but I promise to try my best.**_

Draco lips left Harry's to trail down his neck. He put his hand under Harry's robe and pulled it over his head. He immediately went back to his mouth and started nibbling on Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to tremble slightly.

Draco's nimble fingers unbutton Harry's shirt and threw it on the floor. He ran his hand on Harry's chest and laid his thumb on Harry's left nipple. He lowered himself so that he was in level with Harry's chest.

He ran his tongue around Harry's other nipple as he drew lazy circle around its twin.

Harry let out a soft moan and grasped Draco's robe. He struggled to get the clothes off his lover. Draco helped him and pulled the robe over his head and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over by Harry clothes.

HE soon continued his job and kept licking until Harry's nipples stood hard and erect. Draco slowly sent kisses down Harry's beautiful body. He dipped his tongue in Harry's navel causing him to hitch a breath.

HE suddenly felt his pants becoming unbuttoned and was lid down off his legs.

Draco tucked his hands into the waistband of Harry's boxers, slowly pulled them down his waist, revealing Harry's wonderful privates to him. Harry was already aroused. His penis was lifting.

The blonde ignored Harry's begging cock and went straight for his balls. He lifted them. They were so heavy. He slowly started to suck on them, gently at first then hard, alternating between the two.

Harry was moaning constantly now. He felt as though he was in heaven. "D-Draco," he moaned to his lover. Draco kept sucking on his balls and noticed that his lover's penis was flowing with blood. IT was pleading to be sucked, but Draco wouldn't do it. He was having too much fun. HE even ignored his own member, who was asking for release but was trapped inside his clothing.

As Draco was sucking, he spotted Harry's anus. He put one of his long slender fingers inside, causing Harry to jump. Harry soon relaxed and let Draco finish. He stuck his finger further and was rewarded by a heavy moan from Harry. HE slid another finger inside, making Harry buck. Harry closed his eyes tightly, overwhelmed by these feelings. His whole world depended on Draco's fingers that continued to stick themselves in and out of him. Suddenly Harry arched violently. Draco had touched his prostate!

Draco realized what he did and search for it again. Harry kept trashing each time Draco hit that wonderful spot. "Oh god! Draco please." Harry begged.

Draco grinned mentally and the pleas. As his fingers stretched out Harry's anus and his mouth sucked his balls, Draco had to use his free hand to take off his remaining clothes. His swollen member immediately rose to his stomach and painted it with his pre-lube.

Harry panted more and more, wanting Draco to finish, yet not wanting this to ever end. He finally felt something wet and warm on his penis and knew it was Draco mouth. The boy started sucking on it, licking his tongue from the base of the penis to the tip. Harry's hips moved to Draco's sucking. Harry trashed his head from side to side, lost in the passion; pleased his aching member finally got what it desired. "D-DRACO!" Harry yelled as he reached his first climax without warning. Hot semen flowed into Draco's mouth as he swallowed the boy's come. Draco squeezed his balls causing him to come into another climax.

Draco took the limp body of his lover and separated his thighs so that he could have access inside. Draco couldn't wait to get inside of him. It was what he always dreamed of. The head on his cock poke Harry's entrance, causing him to moan slightly.

"This is finally it." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He slowly pushed himself inside of him little by little, groaning as he went in. Harry grasped the boy arm, which was on his thigh, stroking it, for support, whimpering because of the large private being shoved into his passage. Draco started breathing hard when he was fully inside of him. HE felt Harry's ring of tissue around his swollen member. IT felt so good to be inside of him. The passage was perfect. No one has ever been in there before except for them so it wasn't stretch out of anything. IT would fit his member perfectly all the time. He loved that!

Draco stayed like that so that Harry could get use to his size. About a few minutes or so after, he started to pump slowly and gently. He didn't want to hurt him.

Harry closed his eyes and started letting out passionate moans. "Oh Draco,"

Draco kept up his pace, slow and steady. He soon started to shove himself harder inside, but still went slowly, never wanting this to end.

Despite his recent discharge, Harry soon started to grow another erection. He could've cried with passion because of his new erection and Draco's penis safely stored in his hot passage. He never knew there was anything that felt this good before.

_God this feels so right! To be inside of him like this, to kiss him, everything. _Draco thought to himself pushed himself harder inside, calling out someone's name.

Draco saw Harry's new erection and took one of his hands off of Harry's thigh and curled it around the erection. He then started to pump. He pumped the penis harder and harder until Harry felt like he would explode. Draco couldn't control himself anymore and soon started to pick up speed. He tried to slow down, not wanting to finish so soon, but he was near a climax and Harry passionate moans weren't helping either. Sweat slicked on their bodies as they continued their love making, calling each others name, moaning constantly, touching each were they wanted to be touch. Finally Draco body had enough and climaxed with a hard pump. Draco gave two more thrusts before emptying himself. Harry followed so after. The blonde collapsed on the raven-haired boy, both fully exhausted. Draco kept himself cuddled inside him until he had gone soft and slipped out to lie next to Harry.

"I love you so much" Draco whispered in his ear and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Harley?"

Draco stared into his eyes. "How do you know about him?"

"You moaned out his name when you entered me." Harry said sounding sad. "I would have asked you then but I was caught up in the moment."

"Harley, he was my first ever lover."

"Do you still love him?" Harry asked, sadness in his eyes.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and held him tighter. "I'll admit, I do still love him, but right now, you're the only person that matters to me."

Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Draco chuckled. "Did you think I was going to leave you so quickly?"

"I didn't know what to think. I don't know I'll do if you left me."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll never leave you. I love you."

Harry smiled and said the last words he thought he'd ever say to Draco. "I love you too."


End file.
